Goodbye
by phoenix8181
Summary: HOw does it feels to lose someone you love dearly?


Emily's death

**Disclaimer: I do not own 3 Ninjas. The below story is just a fanfic. **

**Goodbye**

**Rocky's POV**

"Rocky..Rocky…." I felt someone tapping on my shoulder and calling out my name. When I opened my eyes, I saw mom. Her eyes were soft and they looked concern. Colt and Tum Tum were by her side

"Honey, you have been in the hospital for a long time. I think it's time to go home" Mom said, her voice was soft and gentle.

I looked at her then at Emily who was lying motionless on the hospital bed in the ICU with tubes stuck to arms, and a machine monitoring her heartbeat and condition. Her head was bandaged and there were some bruises on her neck and chin. Other than that, she looks lovely and beautiful. Mrs. Emerson was stroking Emily's long blonde hair and she seems to be weeping. While Mr. Emerson just stood beside his wife, giving her a squeeze on the shoulder to lend some support. It was a dreadful sight. Then I looked back at mom.

"Mom, can I stay over night? I just want to be with her. I...I… I just wanted to be sure she is alright,' my voice sounded pleading.

"But Rocky, it's already 9.30. You should at least go home to freshen up yourself and have dinner. We will be back here the next morning", mom promised

"But mom….",

Colt cut me short…. 'Mom, why not Rocky go home now and rest and I will drive him back here again once he has taken his shower and rested,' Colt offered. Tum Tum who was sitting right next to me nodded in agreement. I looked at both of my brothers. We used to get on each other's nerve and I wished at times that they are not my brother but that night I was glad to have them with me and I was surprise at what Colt had said. He is never the caring type or most of the times he hide his feelings.

"But….," mom's voice trailed off as she first looked at Colt, then Tum Tum and lastly me. She finally gave in after much persuasion from us.

Everything was fine this morning until we received news about her accident. Emily, my middle school sweetheart and I had just announced our engagement to our family members. They were thrilled of course. Both our families are good friends and mom has always treated Emily as her own daughter. Emily and I graduated 5 years ago and are now working in another town. So, they decided to have a party for the celebration. Emily and I made arrangement to come home for the celebration. I came back a day earlier as Emily wants to visit her cousin in another town. She was scheduled to take a bus back in the afternoon and will be just on time for the party. The whole morning mom, dad and the Emerson's were busy preparing for the party. I was anticipating and waiting for Emily's arrival. We had shared so much of our time together and I can just imagine sharing the rest of my life with her.

We waited till 4 p.m. but still there were no phone calls. By 5.30 p.m. the phone rang. I thought it was Emily but it was from the hospital instead. I was told that the bus that Emily was riding was involved in an accident with an on coming trailer. She is now in the hospital. Both our family and the Emerson rushed over. Dad drove as I was in a daze……

By the time we arrived, Emily was in the operating theatre. We waited anxiously. Mrs. Emerson was sobbing. When Emily was wheeled out from the operating theatre, her head was in bandage and she was unconscious. Her head was badly hurt thus she was put in the ICU….there is no guarantee about her waking up…..

I wanted to stay to look after Emily but looking at my parents and brothers who are so concern about me, I decided to go home to freshen up and come back a few hours later. We said good bye to the Emerson and made our way home.

**Colt's POV**

During the whole car ride home Rocky was quiet. There was pain in his eyes. I have not seen my brother in this state before. In the past, he was the one who helps Tum Tum and myself out of trouble. Even when we were bullied he was the one who stood up for us. And whenever I got into dad's bad mood, he is the one who would help me talk to dad. He was confident, courageous and happy but we see nothing of that today. I can't help but put my arm on his shudder to show that I care. He turned to look at me and gave me a faint smile.

After dinner I drove Rocky back to the hospital as I am concern about his state of mind. He looked lost and was not himself. I grabbed the car keys and spoke to mom.

"Mom, don't worry about Rocky. I will drive him to the hospital".

"I'll come too," Tum Tum said. This time I didn't argue with him. I know he is worried about Rocky too. And moreover, we are both Emily's friends as well. Mom nodded and gave Rocky a hug

"Everything will be fine, Rocky. Don't worry too much," mom said as she hugged Rocky. Rocky just nodded without saying a word. He looked so haggard and tired.

After I have parked the car at the hospital parking lot, we made our way to the ICU unit. None of us spoke. As we are approaching the ICU unit, we saw doctors and nurses running to Emily's room. I could see the worried look in Rocky's eyes as he quickened his steps. Tum Tum and I looked at each other and tried not to think of the worst.

Mr. and Mrs. Emerson were just standing outside of the ICU. Mrs. Emerson was sobbing while Mr. Emerson was trying to contain himself. Rocky rushed over to them.

"Mr. Emerson, what is happening? How is Emily? Is anything wrong?" Rocky's voice was shaking as he spoke.

"Emily's heart stopped beating and the doctors are trying to revive her," Mr. Emerson said in a low tone. There was a panic look in Rocky's eyes and he tried to dash into the room but was restrained by some nurses as well as Tum Tum and myself. He was struggling hard to free himself but Tum Tum and I held on tight to him

"Rocky calm down. The doctors are trying their best. Just stay calm," I tried to console him. After a while, he stopped struggling.

Minutes later, the doctor emerged from the room. There was a sad look on his face. He shook his head and explained to us that he had tried his best. At that very moment, Mrs. Emerson burst into uncontrollable sobs. Mr. Emerson has to hold on to her to prevent her from falling. He hugged her tight and they both cried.

Rocky on the other hand went berserk. He repeatedly pounce his fist on the hospital wall and gave out a loud cry. Tum Tum and I didn't know what to do or how to console him. We just tried our best to retrain him from hurting himself. Tum Tum and I were shocked at the news too. We felt so helpless. I know Tum Tum and I used to tease him about Emily but we were just teasing. We know she is a nice girl…the girl that my brother only has his eyes on.

I let him cry on my arms until he felt too tired to cry anymore. Tum Tum came over and put his arm around Rocky. I could see Tum Tum's distraught face and I know he too was saddened by the shocking news.

**Tum Tum's POV**

This is the first time I saw my big brother in this state. I felt so helpless and useless. I do not know what I can do. I know that no matter what I do, nothing could ease his pain. It hurts Colt and I to see him in this condition. Though we used to fights and disagree on many things, he is still my brother, my big brother Rocky who loves us a lot though he didn't say it out.

As I saw him buried his head on Colt's shoulder, I couldn't help but feel his pain and anguish. This is the first time I saw Rocky cry. He has just lost someone he cherished and love so much.

No words could express how he felt at that moment.

**Colt's POV**

That night everything was in a blur. Tum Tum and I practically have to carry him into the car and into the house. He just slumped on the bed, too mortified to do anything.

**2 weeks after the funeral**

**Colt's POV**

It's already two weeks after Emily's death but Rocky is still in a bad shape. He hardly eats or leaves his room or even talk to anyone of us, even mom. And when he does, he looked pale, confused and lifeless. It was difficult for us to see him in this state. I have never lost someone I love but I know it hurts because Rocky's state is hurting me so much. I wished he could just lecture me on my wild ways……

It was dinner time and Rocky insisted that he is not hungry. All of us were very worried about him. Tum Tum and I decided to check on him in our bedroom.

We knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before the door was opened. Rocky stood at the door and he looked terrible. There were dark ring under his eyes and he looked tired.

"Rocky… it's dinner time. Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Tum Tum asked. This is the first time Tum Tum was this gentle. Rocky just shook his head and then slumped back on his bed.

"Hey bro…I know this is a hard time for you and we do not know what to say or do to make you feel better. But we just want to let you know that we are here for you," I said as I gave him a pat on the shoulder. Rocky looked up at me then at Tum Tum and gave us a faint smile and murmured 'thank you'. Then unexpectedly, he walked over to me and hugs me and Tum Tum.

"Thank you so much for you support and care. I know I have been in a bad shape and you guys have been bearing with my behaviour for weeks. I am sorry but I just couldn't help myself,' Rocky's voice was shaking and then he started to tremble. Tum Tum looked at me and there was a sad look on his face. Honestly, both of us felt helpless. I squeezed his shoulder while Tum Tum gave him a pat on the back.

"It's okay Rocky. We know you are going through a hard time and we understand. But we are sad to see you in this state. We hope to see you get back up and be strong again…like how you used to. We missed seeing that Rocky,' I said.

'Yeah Rocky… we care a lot about you and we too are saddened by this news. But we just hope that you will gather up yourself once again and be stronger," Tum Tum added.

Rocky wiped away his tears and nodded. All three of us feel awkward. We have never been this emotional all our lives, especially between us brothers. Most of the time we will be too busy teasing each other and getting on each others' nerves to care about each other. Although we do, but we never show it openly. This was the first time I realized I do love my brothers, even Tum Tum. After this incident, I felt that we are more united as brother and not only when we are fighting as Ninjas, but as the Douglas brothers.

**Tum Tum's POV**

Mom has been so worried for the past two weeks. Rocky doesn't seems to have taken it too well. I questioned God why does it have to happen to Rocky, my brother? I know we fight a lot, never really agree on many things and Colt and I used to get fed-up of him correcting us and he always being the responsible one. And now for once, I wished he would just tell me off that I should do the dishes to help mom and just come over and messed up with my hair.

After the long talk we had in our bedroom that day, I realized that showing my concern to others, especially to my brothers could actually helps a lot. Though Rocky is still in a bad shape, a least he knows that Colt and I are there to support him. I felt much closer to my brothers than I have felt in years. It makes me stronger too in some ways. After this incident, I cherish my brothers more.

**3 months after the Funeral**

**Rocky's POV**

It has been 3 months since Emily's death and it has never been easier. Everything was back to normal. I went back to work and go on with live as usual but I still feel as miserable as ever. I know time is the best healer but I also know that it will take a long time for the pain to ease. The thought of not holding her hands, hearing her sweet voices or seeing her beautiful smile just breaks my heart. I think about her a lot…about the times we spent together…the time we always talk through the 'can phone'…. the time long ago when she was mad at me for showing off at the basket ball court…… the first time we went to the prom together.

I just can't believe she is no longer here with me. We had been together almost all our lives it is just too difficult to cope with the loss. Life without Emily will no longer be the same anymore. But when I looked back, I am grateful for the support of my family throughout the ordeal, especially my two brothers. The brotherly love that I got from them will always remained in my. It has somehow strengthened out brotherhood relationship. Somehow, things between us are different. We are not only brothers but friends as well.

As I looked over to the table where the cardboard box was that arrived this morning, I was contemplating whether to open it or not. It was from Mrs. Emerson. It must have something to do with Emily. I was afraid it will bring back painful memories to me. I stared at the box for a long time before deciding to open it.

There in the box were the things that I gave to Emily during the years we were together. I didn't know she still kept them till today. I was really touched. I took out the 'can phone' and put it on the table. Next, I pulled out a photograph of us at our senior prom. She looked dazzling in her pink gown. There were still a bunch of other photos of us taken together at our family outings, school activities, parties and gatherings. There were some letters that I have written to her during the summer break at grandpa's cabin. Lastly, I pulled out her diary and flipped through it and came to a page where she had put a book mark on it. It was addressed to me and the date was exactly the date I had proposed to her.

_Dearest Rocky,_

_Today is the happiest day of my life as you finally proposed to me. No words could express my feeling. You are my soul mate and we are meant to be. You have done so much for me and I am ever so grateful to have you by my side all these years of my life. I will alwiz cherish the time we have spent together. As we now embark onto the next level as husband and wife, let's continue to love one another. No matter what happened in the future, you must be strong as I will always be by your side._

_Your loving Emily_

As I finished reading the page, tears welled up in my eyes. We have been together for so many years she is like part of me and I am part of her. Yes, indeed I will be strong no matter what. As I wiped away the tears, I walked over to my bedroom window. Suddenly I was filled with peace and as if a load was lifted off from me. I felt light. As I looked out of the window, I could see Emily smiling radiantly at me, assuring me that she is happy and that she will always love me and be by my side. She will not forget me and neither will I for she will always have a special place in my heart. She is gone but not forgotten and our memories will hold on forever.

END


End file.
